God Must Have Spent...
by Crybaby
Summary: PG because of one word... Harry visits his parents, my first attempt at a tearjerker...


**God Must Have Spent….**

** **

**A/N: This is my first attempted tearjerker…and believe me…it is a tearjerker.I cried writing it, and I knew what was going to happen!It is one of my better fics…I hope you enjoy it…if you do…please review and tell me why…if you don't…please review and tell me why.**

** **

**It was over…All over…He was finally gone…Voldemort was finally gone…Dead…for real this time…and all the death eaters too.No more brutal attacks on the muggle-born witches and wizards. Harry Potter had stopped him.Harry Potter…the hero…the only wizard who ever survived Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, had killed Lord Voldemort.He wasn't so strong though…actually, he was lying in the hospital wing bed of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.He was unconscious.His two friends standing by his side, crying, praying for the best.Harry finally opened his emerald green eyes."Oh my Gosh…" Hermione cried."Harry I…I…" she tried to say, but the sentence was delayed by a fresh wave of tears.Ron could tell she was struggling."Harry…Harry I love you man…" Ron said for her.He hugged Harry.Hermione did the same, dampening Harry's school robes.Harry closed his eyes for a second, and when he woke up again, he heard a voice…Madame Pomfrey's voice, yet it was different…She was crying!"He…He's not going to make it Ron…Hermione" Hermione noticed Harry was yet again awake, and sat next to him, holding his hand…talking to him…But Harry couldn't understand her…Ron too, was sitting next to him, crying…It was the first time Harry had seen Ron crying before.Before Hermione could finish her sentence…Harry interrupted her. "I love you too, both of you, just remember, take whatever life throws at you, remember our best times, not our worst, and never, ever forget how much I love you".And with that, Harry Potter was forever gone.**

** **

**_Can this be true, tell me can this be real,_**

**_How can I put into words what I feel?_**

**_My life was complete; I thought I was whole,_**

**_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_**

**_ _**

Harry was racing through a black tunnel, black all around, with a faint light at the end.He wasn't moving his feet, just floating in midair through this black tunnel.He wasn't thinking about the tunnel, he wasn't thinking about Ron or Hermione or Dumbledore, he wasn't even quite thinking.But his mind was replaying his whole life, even what he didn't remember. He saw his parents playing with him, he saw his first Christmas at the Dursleys (mind you it wasn't very pleasant), and he saw everything from his birth to his untimely death.When his last seconds of life had been replayed in his head, the light got so bright he had to cover his eyes.When he walked into the light, he knew where he was.A place he had never believed in, a place of joy, happiness, and love…. Heaven.He felt this strange feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt for six years…a feeling of joy…he felt like he belonged…he felt at home.Somehow he knew, he knew his parents were waiting for him.He ran as fast as he could go, it felt so good, the wind of heaven was so peaceful, he was flying without wings.He ran in every direction until he felt his parents.He ran up one of the sidewalks to a small cottage, a beautiful house that said…The Potters.There was just one problem, he was scared, he didn't think that his parents could still love him."Yes" he told himself. "They do".He knocked on the door.In the door stood a tiny woman, with beautiful flowing dark red hair, and emerald green eyes to match Harry's.He knew it…It was his mother."Oh my God!!! James, James come here…It's Harry!" she called, tears streaming down her face."My God…My God" Harry muttered as he hugged his mother, something he had wanted to do for 16 long years.

** **

**_Never thought that love could feel like this,_**

**_You've changed my life with just one kiss,_**

**_How can it be, that right here with me,_**

**_There's an angel, it's a miracle_**

**_You're love it like a river, peaceful and deep,_**

**_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,_**

**_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,_**

**_God must have spent, a little more time on you,_**

**_ _**

James walked up…He was finally going to see his son again, his son, who he had watched over daily, once more, but this time, it was forever, forever.He saw his only son standing there, in the door, and that was the happiest time he had ever experienced.Harry was standing there in his Hogwarts robes, his hair a mess and his wand sticking out his pocket."Harry? It's you…It's really you!" He screamed.He took his son and embraced him tightly, so tight even his sapphire blue eyes were tightly shut as he rubbed his son's back."I love you son" he said, and Harry knew it was true, he knew his father loved him.

_In all of creations all things great and small,_

_You are the one that surpasses them all,_

_More precious than any diamond or pearl,_

_They broke the mold when you came in this world,_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out,_

_Just how I ever did without,_

_The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child,_

_That deep inside, leaves me purified_

_ _

Nothing could compare to the joy Lily was experiencing right now.Her only son, the son she loved so much she gave her life for was right here…in her arms after 16 long years of watching him being abused by her bloody sister and her damn husband.She knew he had just gotten here. She knew he wanted tosee her before any of the wonderful things in heaven.She knew, finally she knew, that she didn't give her life in vain, that her son loved her back.

_You're love is like a river, _

_Peaceful and deep,_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent,_

_A little more time, on you_

_ _

"Dad, Mum…." Harry wisped."I love you". Harry watched his mother break down into tears."Did you watch over me Mom…Dad?" Harry asked… "Every- single-day…" Lily sobbed, " you made us proud," we couldn't love you more if you were…I can't think anything you don't surpass you're so special Harry." She told him."I hate myself" James said, "for not telling Dumbledore Sirius was you're godfather Harry", "for making you go through living with those blasted Dursleys"."it's ok Daddy, I love you"

_You're love is like a river,_

_Peaceful and deep,_

_You're soul is like a secret that I never could keep,_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent, a little more time, on you. _

_Never thought that love could feel like this,_

_You changed my world with just one kiss, _

_How can it be that right here with me, _

_There's an angel,_

_It's a miracle._

_ _

Harry awoke with a start.He was lying in the infirmary bed, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore by his side."Oh my God…Mom he's alive!" Ron called.Hermione broke into yet another wave of tears."Mom…I saw Mom…and Dad too…" "Oh no…he's hallucinating!" Hermione screamed. "No, no I was in heaven, and I saw my parents, they…they said they loved me…" Harry said."They do love me…" 

_You're love is like a river, _

_Peaceful and deep,_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,_

_God must have spent a little more time, on you,_

_God must have spent a little more time on you,_

_A little more time, on you_

_ _

Disclaimer:First and Foremost…Heaven belongs to God and Jesus Christ.The song belongs to N'Sync, and all the characters and the school belong to J.K. Rowling.

** **

** **


End file.
